


Сомнения

by varenchik



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varenchik/pseuds/varenchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На следующее утро Леонард уже и не рад был своей просьбе, которую, впрочем, Чехов как-то странно воспринял. Парень сидел рядом с девушкой, которая присоединилась к ним совсем недавно, и как-то слишком дружелюбно с ней болтал, слишком ярко улыбался, да и сидел он к ней слишком близко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сомнения

\- Павел, для меня это сложно, я не могу открыть наши отношения. Не потому что это ты, а потому что не могу пока "выйти из шкафа". 

Хотя Леонард мог врать кому угодно, но только не себе. Ему было плевать, если кто-то скажет, что он старый идиот, на склоне лет перекинулся на другую сторону, а вот то, что Павла будут воспринимать как-то хуже или попытаются вразумить и отвратить - а что так будет, Маккой не сомневался, не очень уж он завидный жених - он допустить не мог. 

\- Не приходи ко мне так часто, - Леонард отвернулся. Сказать такие слова, глядя в лицо Павлу, и ничем не выдать себя, не представлялось ни малейшей возможности.  
\- Следующей твоей фразой будет: "Больше не приходи"? - вырвалось у Чехова. Маккой не успел ничего сказать в ответ. - Знаешь, иногда я тебя совершенно не понимаю, - тихо сказал Павел и вышел. 

На следующее утро Леонард уже и не рад был своей просьбе, которую, впрочем, Чехов как-то странно воспринял. Парень сидел рядом с девушкой, которая присоединилась к ним совсем недавно, и как-то слишком дружелюбно с ней болтал, слишком ярко улыбался, да и сидел он к ней слишком близко. А еще он совершенно не обращал внимания на него, Маккоя.  
Леонарду оставалось только тихо злиться, скрепя зубами, и делать для себя выводы. Даже поддевать Спока не было настроения. Не хотелось ничего. 

А потом все стало только хуже. Несколько человек, в том числе и Джим, видели, как раздетый по пояс Павел был вытолкнут из каюты лейтенанта Йоли Страженицки. Причем вытолкнут он был утром. Не надо быть мастером логики, чтобы понять какие сплетни поползли по команде.  
"Мальчик-то вырос!" - хихикали по углам, и приукрашивали сплетню новыми и новыми подробностями. Сам доктор провел ту ночь, как уже бывало раньше, набивая коды доступа к корабельной системе, раз за разом запрашивая местоположение Чехова. Он точно видел, Павел был один и у себя. Если бы не это, то... Леонард не знал наверняка, что бы он тогда сделал. Впрочем, и без этого ситуация была довольно-таки странная. 

Меж тем прошла неделя, а перемен в лучшую сторону все не предвиделось. И вместо того, чтобы предпринять какие-то действия Маккой целенаправленно напивался. Он не мог поверить, что всего-то семь дней понадобилось Чехову, чтобы все осознать и сделать выбор. Лейтенант Йоли молода, хороша собой и неоспоргимо лучшая пара для молодого гения. Леонард залпом выпил виски и зажмурился. 

Дверь пискнула открываясь. И это притом, что он поставил её на блок.  
\- Какого хрена, Джим!? Дай мне пострадать в одиночестве!  
\- А о чем собственно печаль? - с усмешкой в голосе отозвался...Павел?  
\- Что ты здесь забыл, - Маккой постарался не пустить угрюмую тоску в голос, вышло плохо.  
\- Вообще-то я исполнил твое желание, - промурлыкал Чехов, приникая к губам доктора в тягучем поцелуе.  
" Я не просил тебя крутить роман с другими", - хотелось заорать Леонарду, но такого он себе позволить не мог. Маккой лишь притянул к себе ближе гибкое стройное тело, полностью отдаваясь тем крупицам близости, которые, как он думал, у них остались.  
\- Теперь никто не посчитает, что я слишком много бываю у тебя. Сулу я уже шепнул, что пошел разорять алкогольные запасы нашего милого доктора, заливая грусть-тоску от разбитого сердца, так что, - все это было сказано в перерывах между поцелуями, поэтому до Леонарда не сразу дошло. А когда он понял смысл слов, то резко отпрянул от Павла, беспокойно вглядываясь в его лицо.  
\- Эй, ты подумал, что я всерьез? - Чехов обхватил его голову руками. - Глупый, - он громко чмокнул Маккоя в губы и, обняв за шею, рассмеялся. – Мало кто знает, что Йоли влюблена в какого-то землянина, который только в этом году окончил академию, так что это был беспроигрышный вариант.  
Леонарду осталось лишь сильнее обвить талию Павла руками, скрыть счастливую улыбку в его кудрявой шевелюре и дрогнувшим голосом шепнуть:  
\- Люблю.


End file.
